The Way Home
by Lackwit
Summary: A three-parter exploring the way home for a trio of dog demons.


**Disclaimer**: InuYasha and the characters therein are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Jump, Viz, _etc_. and will be returned after a good scrubbing. Original characters, however, can stay in their current grubby state. No filthy lucre or bling bling in any way, shape, or form has found its way into the author's pocket from this story.

**Summary**: A three-parter exploring the way home for a trio of dog demons.

Manga canon, no anime or movie reference unless it dovetails with manga events.

Note that although "Romance" was selected as a genre, it refers to how love plays a strong central theme in all chapters rather than any WAFF-y scenes. Sorry.

**Chapter One – The First Step**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Moonlight and starlight and the half-hidden presence of unearthly creatures from legend and myth flooded the sweet spring night; but amongst the whispers and rustlings only one bright creature dared roam openly without fear.

Flickering auras fled before the tall figure loping through the grass, his swift passing barely bending the graceful swathes; thorns caught at creamy fur but merely a twitch later the _mokomoko_ freed itself, curling fatly over silk-clad shoulders.

With a huff that sounded almost like a laugh he bounded high over a tussock. Robes and hair flaring, for a moment he glided in the air, molten silver as the great moon high above, before dropping back to the ground and resuming his effortless run.

This was his land and he was on the hunt.

As all good hunters knew, _follow the river_. And for the most select prey, follow the rarest river.

Throughout most of the year only one with a nose like his could sniff out this particular waterway – a brown bit of dampness that seeped almost forgotten in the distant reaches of the West, its path never the same year after year. But on this night the river had its moment – for this one night it burgeoned forth, for this one night in spring when the earth first began to stir.

The scent of magic filled his lungs each time he breathed the moist air over the newly-swollen waters. On this night the River of Heaven dipped to plunge into the maw of the distant mountains and there, at the confluence of heaven and earth, those ancient fangs of the world strained the icy purity of the celestial cataracts before they roared down to flood this world with the shadow of the other.

On this night, the gods spoke.

His eyes were keen upon the horizon where River met river. Every now and again he raised his nose to the air, sifting the magical nuances, and at last he paused at a broad curve where the water reflected the thickest scattering of the starry expanse above. He knelt and dipped a cold handful, his pale throat shuddering as he drank.

He heard before he saw the fat plop of bubbles and he straightened to watch the ripples stroking graceful curves over the surface of the water. Near the bank a sleek head broke free and headed straight for him. The rushes wriggled as the otter caught hold and clambered out with difficulty. He shook himself and spent some moments combing his fur and straightening his sumptuous kimono, flicking away a last few drops of water from the jade ornaments fastened to the silk. At last dark eyes in a furry face spangled silver with uncountable age met golden-yellow eyes so bright they glowed even in the night world leached of all other color.

Those fierce eyes narrowed. "Kawauso. You are looking well after your long travel."

The venerable otter demon lumbered to stand before his much taller companion. He crossed his arms in their wide sleeves and bowed. "The Emperor of Heaven sends you greetings, O Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Very kind of him." A fang flashed behind a wide grin and the dog demon deliberately inhaled deeply. "A fine saké he's drinking tonight." With an elaborate air he then sniffed at the otter demon. "Pity you are missing it. Afraid to swim while drunk, were you?"

"The festivities were still on-going when I departed," Kawauso replied with a smile. "At my age one needs a clear head."

"At all times or when bringing bad news?" the Inu no Taisho drawled. "Your visits, although much appreciated, always have a sting to them, you old weasel. What is it this time? Why did you call me tonight?"

"Otters are not weasels and your joke is older even than I am," Kawauso said with a long-suffering air. "I come at the behest of the Emperor."

"Oh?"

"His Imperial Majesty has heard some gossip he finds somewhat unsettling."

"Oh?"

"Is that all you will say?" Kawauso snapped.

"It is so long as you only mouth inanities. We are not at court." The Inu no Taisho inspected his claws and Kawauso scowled at his old friend's familiar needling tactics.

"You were an impertinent whelp and have only grown worse. Very well. The Emperor has heard of your many kindnesses to the humans and is curious. You would seem to have an unexpected fondness for them. He wishes to hear your explanation."

"Is that all that is bothering him? Feh. Waste of his time."

"And yet _you_ complain of spouting inanities…"

The Inu no Taisho pursed his lips and shrugged. His silk robes rustled as he crossed his arms and the _mokomoko_ curled around him. "They amuse me."

"Amuse you? An interesting choice of words." Kawauso's voice hardened. "The Emperor demands more specifics."

The Inu no Taisho's lip curled over a gleaming fang. "Does he?"

"You will obey the Emperor."

"Careful, old friend." The Lord of the Western Lands' voice chilled. "You are in my domain. Speak with due respect and I will hear you."

Kawauso rolled his eyes. With a stern formality he pronounced, "Then heed the words of the Emperor of Heaven, who commands thee, O Inu no Taisho: Do not seek fire amongst the humans."

One delicately pointed ear twitched but otherwise the great dog demon did not respond.

"Nothing is hidden from the heavens. Kuzunoha has read the truth amongst the stars."

"Damn that vixen and all her tails," the Inu no Taisho growled. "I thought her a friend."

"She is. Her heart is troubled for she is as fond of humans as you seem to be. But the stars do not lie to her. Turn away from this path you follow or the ancient House of the dog demons will dwindle to but a memory."

The Inu no Taisho's beautiful face was remote as he regarded the heavens, the stars dissolving into his upturned gaze.

"The world is changing, Kawauso," he replied at last. "Blurring. Men are stirring and demons cannot ignore them or what they bring." His mouth twisted wryly. "Nor would I advise trying to eat them all."

"Is that only what concerns you? Or is this fondness more… personal?"

The Inu no Taisho closed his eyes. "Bastard. As if it's your business."

Kawauso was silent for a moment. "The Emperor of Heaven values all his subjects. But he honors above all those demons whose strengths raise them above the weakness of humans and does not wish to see the one lose to the other. Particularly not in the great House of the dog demons and the Western Lands."

The Inu no Taisho snorted. "Don't worry. So far Sesshomaru is turning out to be a fine conceited bastard with all the best demon contempt for humans. He will uphold our House just as you could wish." He tilted his head, long strands of silver veiling his face. "As for me…"

"You allow yourself to be drawn to your fate by the nose." Kawauso's eyes glinted with a trace of malice. "After all, O Inu no Taisho, a dog is just a dog."

"Soggy old bastard," the other countered absently. Equally absently he nosed the wind and paused, eyes closed. Finally the Inu no Taisho blinked and to the otter demon's surprise he gave a soft laugh. Unlike his previous somberness his face was alight with its usual confidence and half-mocking amusement.

"I do not fear fate. I make my own."

"Is this your final word? Is it your wish that I should tell my Emperor of your defiance?"

"Tell him whatever you wish, Kawauso. In my lands I will dictate the future of my House."

"Arrogance, dog, is a dangerous conceit," the old otter demon groaned, shaking his head. "The fishes of the River of Heaven are born wise. They are served well-fattened at the palace tables. You would benefit from a taste."

"Oh, really?" the Inu no Taisho drawled, inspecting the embroidery on his white silk sleeve. "Surely if they are born fully wise, they can have only grown more stupid by the time you devour them? After all, you managed to catch them."

The otter demon's dark eyes glittered as he regarded the mocking grin on the face of the dog demon. The Inu no Taisho waved his claws in the other's face.

"You accuse me of arrogance but are you not guilty of the same? You have never watched the humans; never spoken with them. Dammit, they _live_."

"And their women are beautiful."

The Inu no Taisho slanted a glance at his companion. "Very."

Kawauso scowled. "To incur the Emperor's wrath is risky. This river shall run dry and he shall cut you off from heaven's grace if you defy him. For the last time, I say, choose wisely! Listen clearly to what has been seen in the stars:

"'As goes the father, so go the sons. His rise shall be theirs, his failings too. Even as you seek the fatal fire they too shall lose themselves. Not even hell may stop them.'

"You will drag the Western Lands with you as well, though whether for good or ill even Kuzunoha cannot read."

The Inu no Tashio simply stared back, his head slightly tilted, and Kawauso swore. Thoughtfully the dog demon mused, "Why the mention of Hell, eh? Are you hinting that I will need to tangle with that little shit Shishinki?"

"Figure it out yourself," Kawauso snapped bitterly.

He licked a gleaming claw as he stared at the angry otter demon. "Interesting."

At length Kawauso growled, "You are an idiot but as I have told you, Kuzunoha is your friend."

"So you have. Well, that annoying little bastard has been begging for a thorough beating." Golden eyes narrowed above a hard smile. "He has a technique worth having. Feh! I haven't enjoyed a good fight in a while."

"If you take this path you will know little peace. Battle upon battle will be yours until you die."

"A series of furious battles in my future? And this you consider bad news?" He grinned and cocked a brow. "I gather I will have some peace during which to sire whatever sons are still unrealized?"

Kawauso sneered. "Little enough."

"Keh. I'll just have to make whatever time I have worthwhile, then."

"Foolish dog –"

"That's enough, old man!" the dog demon snarled, his eyes narrowed. His claws flexed green for a moment. "I tire of your fussing. You know _nothing_ of what drives me."

"I am not so old as that!" the otter demon retorted with equal heat. "And you are old enough not to act in the manner of a pup blinded with lust. You look for disaster. Such short lives humans have, just a blink of an eye compared to yours; merely sparks however hotly they burn for you, leaving you even more alone and cold afterwards – are such small rewards truly worth it?"

The Inu no Taisho's elegant face hardened. "Cold union begets cold life."

Kawauso's lips tightened. He inclined his head.

"So elegant a creature, she who once consented to share my life," his friend growled. "But there is not enough warmth between us and thus she prefers to while away her days in her perfect palace amongst the clouds. I want more. I _need_ more. For me, and for Sesshomaru. She and I owe him that."

Kawauso looked down. In a gentler voice he said, "He is already great among demons despite his youth."

"He could be greater yet," the dog demon corrected. "As his father I will see to it."

"And the wind promises it?"

"My nose has never lied to me."

Kawauso sighed and reached into his sleeve. "Then if you are committed to this insanity – this is for Sesshomaru's mother." He withdrew a pendant and draped it over the claw extended toward him.

The Inu no Taisho inspected the jewelry, sniffing at it curiously. "Does it do anything? I sense nothing."

"It is for you to fill with what you believe Sesshomaru will need." Kawauso shrugged. "Consider it my coming of age gift to your firstborn."

"I will make sure he receives it when the time is right." The Inu no Taisho cast a sharp look at his companion. "Sons, I heard you say?"

Kawauso waved a paw. "I have nothing more. But all born of your loins shall tread the same path as you. Your blood is strong. Too passionate, you fool."

"Hearing you talk about passion leaves me cold, old friend." A crooked smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before he sobered. "As I have said, as their father I shall guide them."

Kawauso frowned and stretched out his paws in appeal. "Please, will you not reconsider?"

"Keh, enough. I hear clearly enough what you mean behind your tiresome court manners. Give the Emperor my thanks for his concern but I have chosen my path."

"You are infuriating." Kawauso shook his head. "I am surprised I have reached the age I have with all the bother you cause me."

"My heart is touched by your fond words." He grinned and inclined his head at the river. "Best get swimming before you are stuck here with me."

"The Heavens forbid, but I shall miss our arguments." The otter demon grew solemn. "Be well, my friend." He hesitated and then murmured, "Be _happy_."

The Inu no Taisho bowed formally and then smiled at the other. "Kawauso. When you return to the Emperor's palace, bid Kuzunoha share a drink in memory of me."

"It shall be done." Kawauso bowed and clambered back to the river, slipping into the water with the grace he could not show on land. He ducked beneath the water and then surfaced briefly before plunging down once more, with only the swish of ripples to mark his passing.

The Inu no Taisho watched his trail long after the otter demon had disappeared and then looked down at the water's edge. Already the river had dulled, drained of the celestial blessing, and was shrinking back to insignificance. Looking up to trace the River of Heaven's expanse he murmured, "So this is the last time that you will ever run through my lands again, eh? Ah, well, a demon who cannot adapt deserves to disappear."

Turning his back upon the dwindling river he headed towards his palace, his measured glide in marked contrast to his earlier pace. Despite his insouciance before Kawauso he bore no illusions about the dangers and difficulties he faced, well-aware that by grasping at sparks he risked flaring into nothingness with them. But the prize – his mind was already furiously at work.

"Dammit, I have a _hell_ of a lot to plan."

He cocked a brow and sniffed.

The wind had changed. But this was only a passing thing and he knew it would shift once more, back in the direction toward which he too was inexorably drawn.

"Kawauso, Kawauso," he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed. "For so long you have known me and yet you totally misread me. You really should make sure they start serving fresh minnows at table."

He drew deeply of the rich night air. The scent of the wind beckoned him, towards those fragile, fearful, utterly _fascinating_ creatures whose lives burned so briefly yet so brightly, towards that fatal fire he knew with certainty waited for him somewhere amongst them.

He craved warmth to hold close and protect, however brief and however cold it would be afterwards.

He craved satisfaction, of both body and senses.

Such _yearning_ within himself –

His body pulsed. With a snarl he launched upwards – shimmering, writhing, whirling – and the air shivered in response.

The world heaved.

The gleaming body ripped across the deep darkness as the huge dog bared his teeth at the heavens. His howl crashed across the land and storm clouds fueled by his raging heartbeat billowed in his wake.

He was the Inu no Taisho, who had ruled these vast lands since time had been young, who was the _only_ master of his fate.

The forbidden flame, foretold to consume him and his sons and for which he would be willing to face hell itself –

– this was one battle against which he refused to fight.

A dog was drawn to his fate by the nose.

But he was bound to it by the heart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's note**: the _mokomoko_ (aka _mokomoko-sama_) is Sesshomaru's lovely pelt-like thingamabob, the identity of which will likely be debated until doomsday. His father sports something similar (no info in manga so the movie reference is used).

Shishinki is the very peculiar fellow with half his head missing from whom the Inu no Taisho took the Meidou.

I have played very fast and loose with Japanese mythology; to clarify, the vast majority of the supernatural elements in the story is complete fabrication with a couple actual items thrown in:

_River of Heaven_: ancient Asian term for the Milky Way

_Kuzunoha_: a famous fox spirit (_kitsune_) in Japanese folklore. Legend says that she is the mother of Abe no Seimei, a specialist in _onmyōdō_, a particular school of cosmology and divination, during the Heian period. Although not one of her abilities in folklore, her son's background made it reasonable to give her supernatural divination skills for this fic.

_Kawauso_: the Japanese river otter and a popular folkloric creature. Once very common in Japan and the likely inspiration of the _kappa_, the last known sighting in the wild was 1979 and it is very possible that the species is now extinct – except, perhaps, in the River of Heaven.


End file.
